


Поражение — в победе

by natoth



Series: Мои переводы по В5 [8]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alien Biology, First Time, Intercrural Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Season/Series 05, Slash, Snark, Tentacles, Uncomfortable Conversations, negotiating boundaries
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: Г'Кар полагал, что долгожданные извинения Лондо принесут ему удовлетворение. Но вместо этого вынужден бороться с противоречивыми эмоциями и потерей цели. Отчаявшись изменить их отношения, Г'Кар запоздало принимает предложение Лондо, сделанное в эпизоде "Восходящая звезда".





	Поражение — в победе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Suffer Your Excess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298338) by [shell_and_bone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shell_and_bone/pseuds/shell_and_bone). 



> Действие происходит в пятом сезоне, в период после эпизода "Очень долгая ночь Лондо Моллари". Термины "брахиарти" и "брах" для обозначения центаврианских половых органов являются фаноном, и автор позаимствовал их у Andraste и thingswithwings, поскольку вдохновлялся их историями.  
> Предупреждение: тентакли, первый раз, межрасовый секс, ксенофилия, оральный секс, анальный секс, инопланетная анатомия, много словесных пикировок
> 
> Беты: andelyta, taryalanca kyaard

— Да ты, должно быть, шутишь! — Лондо смеялся до тех пор, пока не начал задыхаться, и был вынужден поставить бокал с бривари, чтобы не расплескать.

— Шутишь ведь? — настойчиво спросил он, уставившись в глаза Г'Кару, который сидел, скрестив ноги, с неподвижным и невозмутимым лицом.

Как только Лондо сумел взять себя в руки, нарн ответил:

— Нет, не шучу. И если это довело тебя до смеховых конвульсий, значит, ты еще не готов к настоящему нарнскому юмору.

— Похоже, культурный барьер мешает нам обоим, раз ты не понял, что я все это время тоже шутил, — фыркнул в ответ Лондо.

Г'Кар вспомнил разговор, послуживший поводом для этого визита. Он тогда невинно заметил, что Лондо опоздал на важную встречу, а тот ответил грубым намеком на хваленую сексуальную удаль Г'Кара, что в итоге вылилось в открытое приглашение в спальню. Подшучивал он или нет, это был слишком провокационный выпад, чтобы оставить его незамеченным.

— О, я прекрасно все понял, — терпеливо кивнул Г'Кар. — Полагаю, мы знаем друг друга достаточно давно, чтобы понимать истинные значения слов, которые произносим. Если бы мы не были на это способны, то уже давно бы убили друг друга.

Лондо закатил глаза, но признал, что нарн прав.

— Тогда ты хотел меня спровоцировать, потому что в прошлом я любил похвастаться такими вещами, и в тот момент это бы непременно сработало. Оскорбительное предложение, вызывающее отвращение! О, я бы не спал ночами, размышляя, как доказать свое превосходство...

— А сейчас ты не то же самое делаешь? — перебил его Лондо и, осушив бокал до дна, со стуком поставил его на стол. — Ты явился сюда, приглашая меня переспать с тобой из-за разговора, который я едва помню, чтобы потом уйти преисполненным достоинства и с репутацией… кого именно? Самого соблазнительного дипломата «Вавилона 5»?

В завершение тирады он еще раз наполнил бокал из бутылки, стоявшей между ними.

— Великий Создатель, ты так предсказуем!

Г'Кар не сразу понял, что скрипит зубами, сжав кулаки. Дай этому Моллари палец — он откусит всю руку.

— Но поскольку это предложил именно ты, Г'Кар, я даю тебе возможность уйти прямо сейчас. А так как я милосерден, то обещаю, что сегодня вечером выпью достаточно, чтобы забыть об этом разговоре.

— И чем этот вечер в таком случае будет отличаться от любого другого? Разве что твоему свежему левому сердцу будет проще выдержать неумеренные алкогольные возлияния, — сказал Г'Кар, даже не шелохнувшись в кресле.

Лондо засмеялся, тонко и натянуто, а потом поднес бокал к свету, с ностальгией рассматривая янтарную жидкость.

— Я хочу пить до упора, пока еще могу. Скоро мне придется занять трон императора, и чем чаще я думаю об этом, тем больше понимаю, почему император Турхан — да упокоит Создатель его душу, — предпочитал вести трезвый образ жизни.

— Мне жаль это слышать. Ты единственный из тех, кого я знаю, именно по пьяни принимаешь лучшие решения, — сказал Г'Кар без всякой задней мысли. Он надеялся, что не проведет еще один вечер с Лондо, ковыряясь в старых ранах. Это больше не приносило ему ни удовольствия, ни удовлетворения, но иные возможности были слишком заманчивыми, чтобы ими пренебречь.

Моллари долго молчал, а потом встал и направился на кухню. В такие моменты единственное, что Г'Кар ненавидел больше, чем голос Лондо, было его намеренное молчание. Моллари открыл шкафчик, и там обнаружилась обширная коллекция узорчатых коктейльных бокалов, вид на которую Г’Кару частично загораживал его гребень.

— Раз уж ты явно не собираешься уходить, позволь угостить тебя выпивкой.

Голос Лондо стал громче, перекрыв звон бокалов, а потом опустился до шепота:

— Это не сработает, Г'Кар. Наши расы несовместимы.

Такой строгий отказ должен был быстро завершить разговор. Если бы только Лондо обратился именно к Г'Кару, а не к открытому шкафу, и не произнес эти слова тихим и обеспокоенным тоном. Он даже не мог посмотреть собеседнику в глаза! Еще больше абсурда в их и без того абсурдной ситуации. Г'Кар не выдержал и рассмеялся, он смеялся все громче и громче — до тех пор, пока у него не закололо в боку и не брызнули слезы из глаз. Даже если он больше не получал удовольствия, обвиняя Лондо во всех грехах своего народа, то, во имя Г'Квана, он все еще мог наслаждаться тем, что вызывал у него крайнюю неловкость.

— Несовместимы? И… это твое единственное возражение?

Г'Кар глубоко вздохнул и прижал руку в перчатке ко рту, чтобы заглушить смех.

— Скажи, ты это только сейчас осознал или размышлял на эту тему раньше?

Лондо резко развернулся: Г'Кар нырнул в кресло и зажмурился, услышав, как бокал со звоном ударился о стену позади него. Первым, что нарн увидел, когда снова открыл глаза, был Лондо, согнувшийся у стойки и прикрывший лицо рукой. Его щеки изменили цвет, что у тонкокожих рас часто указывало на физическое или эмоциональное перевозбуждение.

— Это не единственное мое возражение, Г'Кар. Это же самое очевидное, и… — Лондо замолчал, осознав, что вряд ли стоило вообще отвечать на второй вопрос Г'Кара. Он ведь этого и добивался.

— Конечно же, я думал об этом, ты, невыносимый безмозглый идиот! — наконец прорычал Лондо сквозь зубы. На мгновение Г'Кар испугался, что бокал в руке Моллари треснет. Он уже готов был сказать об этом, но приступ гнева быстро прошел. Что-то изменилось в поведении Лондо, будто то, что подпитывало его раздражение, вдруг исчезло. То ли он устал, то ли просто понял, что это бесполезно, Г'Кар не знал. Он не утратил своей едкости, но должен был признать, что испытывает ностальгию по тем дням, когда настроение всего Консультативного Совета зависело от того, сколько посол Моллари выпил накануне вечером.

Лондо подошел к столу, и его взгляд смягчился. Он сел обратно на стул и принялся взбивать напиток для Г'Кара, как и обещал.

— Как я мог не думать об этом? Хотел бы не думать, но не мог, но ты так все усложнил, когда… являлся в моих снах.

Теперь настала очередь Г'Кара выразить недоверие.

— Истинных снах?

Лондо покачал головой.

— Это были повторяющиеся сны. Тут есть разница.

Что за облегчение. Лишь немногие нарны верили в центаврианские предчувствия — остальные считали их всего лишь проявлением бахвальства и высокопарными россказнями. Г'Кар тоже прежде так думал, но не от злобы, а потому что это означало бы, что центавриане лишены одной из самых основных милостей Вселенной. Он думал так до тех пор, пока не был вынужден разделить этот зловещий сон во время одной из самых мрачных глав их вражды. Хотя потребовалась воля самого Г'Квана, чтобы унять его ярость в ту ночь, он помнил, как впервые в его сердце пробралась жалость — не к Лондо, но к центаврианскому народу. И он поразился, как они до сих пор не уничтожили друг друга.

— Это не обязательно что-то значит. Наш разум ограничен и отсеивает то, что не нужно. Из-за этого может появляться всякий странный мусор — изображения, слова, мысли. Безграничная трата нашей бодрствующей жизни, — предположил он. Было бы легче излагать эту мысль, если бы Лондо не продолжал выглядеть настолько несчастным. Возможно, просить честно признаться в своем желании было слишком дерзко? Так и есть, напомнил себе Г'Кар. Действовать так, будто у него нет выбора,— одно из самых раздражающих качеств Лондо.

— Ты думаешь, я этого не знаю? — огрызнулся Лондо, возмущенный тем, что должен объясняться столь прямо. — Это не истинный сон, но это больше чем просто… отбросы сознания, как ты это назвал.

И тут Г'Кар понял, о каком именно сне он говорил. Лондо, видимо, почувствовал это откровение и улыбнулся, передавая вино Г'Кару. Если бы эта улыбка коснулась его усталых глаз, то была бы почти озорной. Г'Кар поднес бривари к носу и понюхал. Центаврианское вино было слабым и никудышным, но, может быть, Лондо почувствует себя более свободно, если решит, что они оба пьяны. Г'Кар осушил бокал одним глотком.

— Тебе не свойственна сдержанность. Когда ты видишь возможность, то хватаешься за нее, не думая о последствиях. Так почему же сейчас сомневаешься?

— Никто не застрахован от последствий, Г'Кар. И теперь я это понимаю, — Лондо замолчал, ожидая, что ответит Г'Кар. Но нарн молчал, и Лондо продолжил: — Не бери в голову, как я сказал, ты…

— Более изобретателен, чем ты можешь предполагать.

Возможно, вино все-таки оказало на него какое-то воздействие, потому что Г'Кар почувствовал себя более свободно, более дерзко. Достаточно дерзко, чтобы вытянуть ногу под столом и потереться лодыжкой о голень Лондо. Тот вздрогнул, но не отодвинулся.

— Я и не ожидаю, что ты обладаешь богатым опытом в области межрасового секса, но мы оба знаем, что это неубедительное оправдание.

Г'Кар перегнулся через стол, чтобы посмотреть Лондо в глаза, и коснулся его руки, сжимающей ножку бокала.

— Наши отношения изменились, Моллари, и не говори мне, что ты не знаешь, что я имею в виду. Все та же напряженность, все та же манера общаться, внезапно отрезанная от источника, — как сигнал тревоги, пронзающий уши даже после того, как бомбардировка закончилась. Опасность миновала, и мы снова можем вернуться к прежней жизни, но эта же опасность изменила нас. Даже самый слабый повод может снова выбить нас из колеи — часто так, как мы не ожидаем. И все наши основные инстинкты по отношению друг к другу остались прежними, но теперь мы не можем выбрать, куда же их направить.

Лондо слушал Г'Кара до тех пор, пока тот не замолчал. Он был неподвижен, как золотые статуэтки, украшавшие его каюту, и настолько тих, что Г'Кар мог услышать приглушенный гул системы очистки воздуха. Г'Кар сжал его руку, в ожидании слова, взгляда, хоть какого-то знака, что Лондо его понял. Было нечестно заставлять кого-то столько говорить, чтобы потом отказаться это понять. Неужели они до сих пор не покончили с этими жалкими и мелочными жестокостями?

— Это действительно то, что нам нужно? — спросил Лондо, скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно. — Г'Кар, если ночь в постели со мной — это то, что положит конец твоей враждебности, ты мог бы предложить это раньше. Столько всего можно было бы избежать, не так ли? — он прикусил нижнюю губу, стараясь не рассмеяться.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это не то, что я имел в виду, — отрезал Г'Кар, сытый по горло притворным неведением Лондо. — Это не то, что могло бы случиться раньше, неужели ты не понимаешь? Это должно случиться сейчас. Пространство открылось, Моллари. Между нашими мирами и между мной и тобой.

Он посмотрел Лондо в глаза, как будто бросая вызов, провоцируя отвернуться.

— Нестабильное пространство, будь уверен. То, что может в любой момент схлопнуться. Но если мы воспользуемся этой возможностью, пока она есть, полагаю, это может… весьма упростить наши отношения.

— Секс никогда и ничего не упрощает, если верить моему опыту, — покорно пожал плечами Лондо. — Возможно, в твоем мире все иначе?

Наверное, ему просто показалось, но Г'Кар почувствовал слабую нотку надежды за его сарказмом. И издал тихий смешок.

— Нет. Как правило, нет. Но, думаю, мы можем оказаться исключениями из правил.

Лондо ответил искренней улыбкой, крайне редкой в эти дни. Г'Кар крепко стиснул его руку и притянул к себе. Лондо не стал вырываться, но и не ответил тем же. Он повернул руку нарна ладонью вверх и начал расстегивать крагу на перчатке.

— Знаешь, Г'Кар, всегда находил забавным тот факт, что не помню, как выглядят твои руки.

Он ослабил застежки достаточно для того, чтобы крага упала на стол, и стянул перчатку с ладони Г'Кара.

— И все же, каждый раз, когда я думал о тебе, прежде всего я представлял твои руки.

Г'Кар почувствовал себя странно обнаженным, хотя никакого вреда ему не причиняли. Его большие и сильные ладони не были покрыты пятнами и оставались мягкими из-за постоянного ношения перчаток. Лондо осмотрел его руки от ногтей до костяшек на запястьях. Центаврианин, разглядывающий тело нарна. Центаврианин, смотрящий на руки нарна с объективной беспристрастностью, просчитывая, сколько лет труда можно из них выжать. Г'Кар отчаянно старался не думать о причастности к этому Лондо, а тот, в свою очередь, возможно, пытался не вспоминать, как эти самые руки в свое время чуть не лишили его жизни. Это воспоминание чувствовалось по той осторожности, с которой он рассматривал его толстые суставы, и как он напрягся, когда Г'Кар переплел свои пальцы с его пальцами.

— Хочу прояснить все раз и навсегда, Моллари. Если это не то, чего ты хочешь, — Г'Кар понизил голос, опасаясь, что Лондо примет его искренность за отчаяние, — то я с радостью перестану переводить твое вино и никогда не заговорю об этом снова.

— Г'Кар, — Лондо вздернул подбородок, чтобы скрыть дрожь в голосе. — Я…

— Я помню, что ты говорил мне о своих снах. И мне очень интересно узнать, какую роль в них играли мои руки, — договорил он, и его голос понизился до рокота.

Лондо зашипел и сжал губы, как будто сдерживая раздражение. Он долго сидел, напряженный и задумчивый, и, взглянув в его глаза, Г'Кар уже пожалел, что задал этот вопрос.

Лондо высвободился из хватки Г'Кара, но только для того, чтобы снова взять его за руки и положить на свою шею. Когда разрозненные остатки видения Лондо сложились в памяти в единую картину, в груди нарна зародилась паника. Ужаснувшись, Г'Кар почти отпрянул, но Лондо не пытался сжать пальцы. С нежной настойчивостью он провел руками Г'Кара вверх-вниз по своему горлу, позволяя его пальцам проникнуть под шейный платок, а потом направил их к челюсти, над подбородком. Немного успокоившись, Г'Кар позволил Лондо поцеловать свою ладонь. Лондо отпустил ее, будто очнувшись от транса. А когда открыл глаза, в его взгляде промелькнул отблеск жизни, которого прежде не было.

— Я не хотел пугать тебя, — сказал он. — Это было нужно для моего собственного спокойствия. Если этому суждено случиться, Г'Кар, если это единственный для нас способ разобраться в наших чувствах, то было бы хорошо понять, что за инстинкты, что за рефлексы дремлют в нас, не так ли?

Объяснениям, исходящим от Лондо, вряд ли следовало доверять. Г'Кар это знал, но не стал углубляться в тему. Он никогда еще не видел, чтобы Лондо был так открыт для прикосновений, его губы были мокрыми и горячими. Терпение почти иссякло, Г'Кар присел рядом с Лондо за стол, схватил под руки и притянул к себе, поцеловав. Поскольку Г'Кар пригвоздил его к дивану, тот не сопротивлялся, и его губы раскрылись еще до того, как их рты соприкоснулись. В этом поцелуе было больше энтузиазма, чем грации: губы Г'Кара впились в теплый и податливый рот Лондо. Когда Г'Кар прервался, чтобы вздохнуть, Моллари наклонился и покрыл его подбородок и уголки рта короткими поцелуями. После минутной передышки он снова поцеловал его, на сей раз со всей уверенностью и сосредоточенностью, которую уже начал терять после того, как выпил столько вина. Во имя Г'Квана, с такими зубами надо быть осторожнее. Чтобы вернуть самообладание, Г'Кар прижал Лондо к углу дивана, просунув колено между ног. Лондо издал приглушенный стон, когда нарн оказался так близко, и теперь они сидели, почти прижавшись друг к другу. Г'Кар почувствовал движение под его жилетом и уловил краем глаза какое-то шевеление.

Он отодвинулся и произнес:

— Надеюсь, я тебя не напугал.

Лондо вовсе не выглядел напуганным. Разве что немного ошеломленным. Но он наклонился к Г'Кару и обнял так крепко, будто нарн был его единственной опорой во вращающейся комнате. Теперь он был так близко, что Г'Кар чувствовал каждое движение под его одеждой, и это явно не было плодом его воображения. Голова Лондо легла на его плечо, достаточно близко к уху, чтобы расслышать его шепот:

— Иногда в это время Вир заходит проведать меня. Нам стоит перейти в мою спальню, чтобы все обсудить наедине.

Г'Кар обернулся через плечо — стоило убедиться, что двери в каюту Лондо закрыты. Но у Вира наверняка был код доступа, который он знал наизусть. Как бы там ни было, Г'Кар не понимал, что еще им нужно обсудить, поэтому принял приглашение за то, чем оно и было: за самое близкое значение к слову «да», которое он мог получить от Лондо.

Он протянул Моллари руку, помогая подняться, и это был раздражающе естественный жест. К его удивлению, центаврианин все еще мог держаться на ногах и практически потащил его за руку в свою комнату.

Как только дверь с шипением закрылась за ними, Лондо начал расхаживать по комнате с тревожным выражением на лице. Г'Кар забавлялся, разглядывая изгибы на теле статуи Ли, стоявшей у двери, пока Лондо собирался с мыслями. И неудивительно, если учесть, как его руки поглаживали бока в том забавном жесте, который центавриане использовали, когда были чрезмерно возбуждены, как будто пытались успокоить разбушевавшийся желудок.

— Давай проясним одну вещь, — наконец, произнес Лондо. И сел на кровать, не приглашая Г'Кара присоединиться. — Больше никаких неожиданных сюрпризов, тебе ясно? Мы будем делать это так, как я привык, и ты это примешь так, как есть. Я не собираюсь терпеть эти твои… грубые сексуальные игры, к каким ты привык со своими земными партнершами, — сказал он, произнеся это слово с насмешливым фырканьем.

Г'Кар не помнил, когда в последний раз какая-либо из его земных партнерш целовала его так, как Моллари, но не стал развеивать его заблуждения.

— Хорошо. Я должен был предвидеть, что ты в таких делах приверженец традиций.

Лондо наградил его суровым взглядом сквозь прозрачный занавес кровати. И наклонился, чтобы снять один сапог.

— Мы не созданы для того, для чего созданы вы, Г'Кар.

— К счастью, мы, нарны, созданы для множества великих дел, — ответил он. И его взгляд снова скользнул к статуэтке, а потом вернулся к Лондо. И на этот раз Г'Кар не успел увернуться от сапога Лондо. Каблук врезался ему прямо в грудь. Г'Кар не стал отвечать на это. Мистер Гарибальди арестовывал людей за более грубые выпады, чем этот.

Отбросив сапог в сторону, Г'Кар шагнул к нему и опустился на колено, чтобы помочь снять второй.

— Я хотел сказать именно это. Я не стану делать ничего такого, чего ты не захочешь, — произнес он мягко. Лондо что-то проворчал в ответ под нос. Г'Кар не стал просить, чтобы он повторил это погромче. Если он будет слишком снисходителен, Лондо заподозрит, что его жалеют.

Когда Г'Кар поднял взгляд, Лондо уже расстегнул несколько пуговиц на своем жилете. Теперь он видел, почему центаврианин чувствовал себя столь неловко. Г'Кар раздвинул его ноги, чтобы было удобнее помочь ему раздеться, стоя на коленях. Он шлепнул Лондо по рукам, убирая их, и принялся снимать с него одежду, пока тот не остался в свободной белой рубашке, которая пошла волнами и складками от извивающихся под ней брахиарти. Г'Кар коснулся их поверх рубашки, вызвав у Лондо сдавленный вздох. Он провел рукой по его груди от центра к бокам, туда, где брахиарти соединялись с телом, все еще не зная, хочет их успокоить или возбудить. В любом случае ему хотелось рассмотреть их получше. Одно из щупалец высунулось и коснулось его руки. Г'Кар взял его кончик в ладонь, с любопытством разглядывая бархатистые складки на нижней стороне.

— Ах, разве оно не чудесно? — сказал он, когда щупальце обвилось вокруг его пальца.

Лондо склонил голову набок, прищурившись:

— Неужели ты…

Г'Кар улыбнулся, глядя на щупальце.

— Нет, я никогда не видел их так близко, — ответил он, а потом осторожно сжал брах, на случай, если Лондо вздумает нарушить этот деликатный момент лекцией по анатомии. Иногда ему казалось, что центавриане больше предпочитают хвастаться своими половыми органами, нежели применять их в деле. Пять других щупалец оказались на виду, когда рубашка Лондо упала на простыни, но Г'Кара интересовало то, что уже было в руке. Были ли у Лондо любимые щупальца? Он подавил смех и принялся стимулировать его более активно. Лондо охнул, обхватив Г'Кара за шею, и внезапно оказался повсюду. Брахиарти скользнули под мундир нарна, извиваясь под броней, обвили его спину, соединяясь в непристойном подобии объятий.

Чтобы отплатить за нетерпение, Г'Кар подхватил его под руки, приподнял вверх и крепко сжал — обнаженная кожа к кожаной броне. Его член уже был возбужден некоторое время, и ему хотелось, чтобы Лондо почувствовал своим телом, как он набухает, прижимаясь к нему. Лондо посмотрел вниз, а потом — в лицо Г'Кару. Если он прежде не верил, что Г'Кар его действительно хочет, то теперь убедился в этом.

— Что ж, похоже, пора и тебе избавиться от всей этой сбруи, — Лондо потянул воротник Г'Кара, убрав брахиарти. — А то мне уже становится немного зябко.

— Тогда устраивайся поудобнее, — и Г'Кар игриво толкнул его к кровати, совершенно не ожидая, что Лондо отлетит в постель и рухнет среди подушек. И напомнил себе, что надо контролировать свою силу, а также что стоит извиниться перед Лондо, который уже сидел в постели, скорее ошеломленный, чем оскорбленный. Он похлопал по матрасу в ожидании.

Г'Кар разделся так быстро, как смог, чтобы предотвратить неоправданное разочарование со стороны Лондо. На пол упала куртка, затем туда же последовали части его брони: пока он не остался в простой рубашке и свободных штанах. Он занял свое место на слишком мягких простынях, усевшись верхом на Лондо для более легкого доступа к брахиарти. Все еще в приподнятом настроении, Лондо не терял времени и стащил рубашку Г'Кара через голову. Г'Кар наклонился, накрыв его своим телом, и выдохнул ему на ухо:

— Все еще мерзнешь?

Два брахиарти дерзко проскользнули под его пояс.

— Уже нет, — ответил Лондо и поцеловал его снова.

Г'Кар ахнул от такого натиска: одно щупальце обвилось вокруг основания его члена, второе стало тереться об его конец, а четыре других — не говоря уж о самом Лондо, — принялись отчаянно бороться за его внимание. Лондо всегда на первом месте, решил Г'Кар и взял два брахиарти, чтобы отвести в сторону от своего тела.

Лондо застонал, когда Г'Кар поцеловал его, и откинул назад голову, открывая шею. Теперь все в порядке. Должно быть в порядке. Лондо хотел его здесь и сейчас.

Начав с мочки уха, Г'Кар принялся целовать и покусывать шею Лондо, спускаясь к ключице. Он не видел причин останавливаться на достигнутом, лишь чуть ослабил свои прикосновения, когда добрался до шрама на груди Лондо. Он уже спустился ниже поясницы, когда Лондо, наконец, обрел силы для того, чтобы возразить.

— И что это ты собираешься делать?

Г'Кар стряхнул брахиарти с запястий, чтобы расстегнуть штаны Лондо.

— В интересах межвидового равенства, думаю, будет нечестно, если я уже обнажился перед тобой, а ты все еще одет.

И он одним рывком снял с Лондо штаны.

— К тому же, Вир явно что-то заподозрит, если ты вдруг сам займешься стиркой своего белья.

Г'Кар надеялся, что выглядит уверенным, или, по крайней мере, более собранным, чем Лондо, но напряжение и давление вокруг его члена затрудняли концентрацию. Он старался держать руки ровно, пока ослаблял завязки на своих штанах. Воздух приятно холодил его член, который уже налился кровью и стал влажным от ласк Лондо. Хотя их анатомия была разной, Лондо заметно успокоился, увидев, что Г'Кар не менее уязвим, чем он. Теперь, когда он видел, что делает, его брах обвился вокруг члена нарна сильнее.

В ответ Г'Кар нашел щупальце, которое так привлекло его раньше (кажется, это был левый верхний брах) и сомкнул губы вокруг его кончика.

Он почувствовал, как по щупальцу пробежала пульсация, мерный ритм первого сердца вторил более слабым и быстрым ударам второго, подобно постоянно нарастающему крещендо.

Брах во рту чуть дернулся, когда Г’Кар начал сосать его, в то время как другие затрепетали, извиваясь между его ног. Лондо управлял каждым из них независимо, подумал Г'Кар, или эти проворные органы жили своей собственной жизнью, когда им попадалось что-то теплое и узкое для исследования?

Г'Кар решил, что последнее предположение было более верным, потому что когда одно из щупалец вдруг без всякого приглашения толкнулось в его анус, Лондо выглядел таким же смущенным, как и он.

Г'Кар выпустил брах изо рта.

— Готов поклясться, что ты говорил, будто вы, центавриане, выше такого рода забав?

Лондо охнул, когда на мгновение до боли прижал слишком настырный брах, обвивший бедро Г'Кара.

— Да, между центаврианами в этом нет необходимости, и это считается унижением, — неохотно пояснил он. — В отличие от твоей расы, мы благоразумно держим наши органы выделения и размножения отдельно друг от друга.

Несмотря на недовольство Лондо, брах, выскользнувший изо рта Г'Кара, продолжал похлопывать его по губам. Г'Кар быстро поцеловал его, а потом отмахнулся от него, как от назойливого насекомого.

— Это характерно не только для нарнов, Моллари. Говоря так, ты оскорбляешь и людей, и минбарцев… — продолжал он. — Похоже, твоя раса в этом плане аномальная.

Лондо прикрыл глаза, волнуясь. Г'Кар почувствовал, как брах стиснул его бедро сильнее.

— Хорошо. Я неверно выразился. В любом случае, я собирался сказать, что, поскольку ты не центаврианин, обычные запреты тут не действуют.

Г'Кар позволил себе расслабиться, одержав верх в этом споре. И наклонил голову к отброшенному браху, который завис у его щеки.

— Дай мне знать, пожалуйста, если есть еще какие-либо запреты, которые ты жаждешь нарушить, — сказал он, снова взяв в рот его щупальце.

Когда они разобрались с этим вопросом, брах Лондо отпустил бедро Г'Кара и вернулся к его анусу, кружа у входа.

Если бы они обсудили эту тему раньше, Г'Кар бы предложил кое-какую подготовку, но если он сейчас проявит хоть малейшее колебание, то этим лишь подтвердит убеждения Лондо в неестественности таких действий.

Он ожидал боли, по крайней мере, спазма, но брах был уже нарнского или человеческого члена, а влажная нижняя сторона облегчала скольжение, сделав проникновение более мягким. То, как щупальце терлось и извивалось внутри него, было одновременно приятно и непривычно.

— Ты морщишься, Г'Кар. Что-то не так? — немного обеспокоенно спросил Лондо.

Г'Кар уже был готов проворчать что-то в ответ, но тут щупальце коснулось его простаты, и он больше не мог сдерживать свой восторг. Он чуть не рухнул на Лондо, а когда смог говорить, то из его горла вырвался утробный рык. Наиболее примечательным свойством центаврианских брахиарти, отметил Г'Кар, была их гибкость: там, где нарн применил бы силу, Лондо отыскивал самые чувствительные точки и поглаживал их так целенаправленно и точно, как нельзя было и вообразить.

Лондо должен гордиться собой. Не каждый день кому-то удавалось удивить Г'Кара чем-то новым в плане сексуальных удовольствий. Но когда Г'Кар посмотрел на Лондо, то увидел, что тот и сам в восторге. Его глаза были прикрыты, на висках выступили капельки пота, и он снова и снова повторял имя Г'Кара. Занятно, но эти слова заставили член нарна заныть в возбуждении: особенно как Лондо произносил «р» в его имени.

Что-то теплое и влажное наполнило его рот. Лондо застонал. Г'Кар закашлялся, прежде чем осознал, что на вкус это не так уж противно. И все же, он был бы не против, если бы его об этом предупредили. Только после этого Г'Кар заметил, что щупальце, бывшее внутри него, уже выскользнуло — гораздо легче, чем вошло.

Остальные брахиарти вернулись в обычное спокойное положение на груди Лондо.

Г'Кар ухмыльнулся, наконец, освободив рот.

— Я победил, Моллари.

— Что? — спросил Лондо, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов.

— Я продержался дольше тебя. Допустим, это было дольше двух минут, и…

— Ты все еще об этом? Мне напомнить тебе, что это было всего лишь два щупальца? Это едва считается.

Его два средних брахиарти заскользили по бокам Г'Кара.

— Им тоже можно было уделить немного внимания, а?

Г'Кар издевательски усмехнулся.

— Чувствуешь, что тобой пренебрегают? И это когда я делаю всю работу! Моллари, неужели никто не говорил тебе, что руки тебе даны не только для того, чтобы хвататься за простыни?

Лондо уставился на него, непонимающе разинув рот.

Г'Кар воспользовался этим моментом, чтобы взять его за руки и положить их себе на поясницу.

— Дотронься до меня. Я что, прошу слишком многого?

— Кто же знал, что ты такой романтик, Г'Кар? Тебе надо было прийти ко мне с букетом, — съехидничал Лондо, но его руки замерли в неуверенности. Г'Кар осознал, что центаврианин не знает, что делать, чтобы доставить ему удовольствие. Надо было догадаться, что Лондо слишком горд, чтобы спрашивать.

Г'Кар всегда считал, что лучший способ обучения — это демонстрация. Он покачал бедрами, показывая, что это ему приятно. Чуть больше доверия — возможно все, что нужно Лондо для того, чтобы увидеть, что он, Г'Кар, был щедрым любовником, которому приятны любые прикосновения. Лондо прижался к Г'Кару, повторяя его движения. Его руки коснулись спины нарна, его боков, прошлись по позвонкам. Брах на его члене чуть ослаб, когда концентрация Лондо ослабела, но это было даже к лучшему, потому что теперь они были ближе друг к другу, и тесное пространство между бедрами Моллари было более заманчивой заменой.

Он именно это имел в виду, говоря о «грубых сексуальных играх»? Но пока вроде не жаловался.

И в тот момент, когда Г'Кар потерял бдительность, еще один брах проник в него. На сей раз он уже был подготовлен, и неловкое отчуждение исчезло. Два средних брахиарти Лондо бесцельно скользили по телу и рукам Г'Кара. Нарн уже прошел игривую стадию возбуждения. Он тяжело дышал, и его член жаждал еще большего трения. Но Г'Кар не мог позволить себе кончить до того, как Лондо будет полностью удовлетворен, это было его основной целью.

Г'Кар сел на корточки, раздвинув ноги, обнажив низ живота и эластичную складку кожи на нем. Он не знал, сознательно ли Лондо избегал его сумки, или просто забыл об этом аспекте нарнской физиологии, но ему пришлось чуть ли не силой тащить два неудовлетворенных брахиарти ко входу в сумку.

— Исчерпалась фантазия, а, Г'Кар? — укорил его Лондо, высунувшись из подушек. — Я слышал, что именно там ваш народ вынашивает своих детей, да? Не кажется ли тебе, что это неподобающе…

Г'Кар сунул руку в сумку, направляя брахиарти Лондо.

— Не думаю, что твое дело решать, что подобает или не подобает для моего тела.

Он позволил коже на животе сомкнуться.

— Тебе надо знать, что среди нарнов позволить партнеру коснуться сумки является выражением глубочайшей близости, но ты вряд ли имеешь право на… ах!

Лондо не тратил времени зря и нащупал его соски. И это, в сочетании с давлением на простату чуть не заставило Г'Кара кончить.

Моллари приподнялся на локтях, чтобы лучше видеть его лицо.

— Ах? Так тебе это нравится, я правильно понял? — промурлыкал он, довольный тем, что половина его внушительной половой системы сейчас работает в тандеме. С высокомерием Г'Кара ничего нельзя было поделать, но ему нравилась энергичность его движений и любопытство, горящее в его глазах.

— Не думай, что я не попрошу кое-чего взамен, — ответил он. Говорить так, чтобы голос не дрожал, было очень трудно. — Сядь.

— Ну, что еще? — со вздохом пробормотал Лондо, оторвавшись от простыней и усевшись, стараясь не нарушить связь между их телами.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сел ко мне на колени, — сказал Г'Кар, взяв Лондо за талию. На удивление уступчивый, Лондо неуклюже устроился на коленях Г'Кара.

— Да ты больше центаврианин, чем я думал. Знаешь, в нашей культуре это одно из наиболее… удобных положений, — сказал он, просияв.

Откровенно говоря, Г'Кара мало заботило удобство Лондо, по сравнению с ощущениями, которые получал его член, вонзаясь в мягкую плоть бедер и живота Лондо, но было приятно узнать, что он нашел компромисс, который подходит им обоим. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что эта тенденция распространится и на следующее заседание совета Альянса.

Лондо, казалось, предпочитал секс лицом к лицу, так было удобно целоваться и прикусывать более жесткую кожу на плече Г'Кара, приглушая крики удовольствия. Г'Кар хотел было снова предложить взять в рот его щупальце, но Лондо уже нашел своему языку лучшее применение. Без опоры на подушки и кровать Г'Кару пришлось удерживать их в вертикальном положении. Как только они перешли на третий уровень, Г'Кар обнаружил, что центаврианин явно страдает от недостаточного притока крови к мозгу и двигательным центрам. По крайней мере, такова была его гипотеза, когда голова Лондо прижалась к шее нарна, а его безумные поцелуи потеряли свою остроту. Г'Кар поддержал его, положив руку ему на затылок.

— Ну же, давай, кончай, Моллари, — прорычал он, как будто это могло замедлить его собственный приближающийся оргазм. Он был уже совсем на грани. Г'Кар видел, как затуманились глаза Лондо, когда тот, наконец, соизволил их открыть. Центаврианин не ответил, судорожно вздохнув, а потом по его телу пробежала дрожь. Лондо стиснул бедрами пульсирующий член Г'Кара в последнем проявлении гордости.

Когда последние капли удовольствия излились из его тела, Г'Кар открыл глаза и обнаружил, что снова распластался поверх Лондо, который лежал на спине, и все шесть брахиарти уже свернулись на его груди. Он тяжело дышал, закашлявшись, когда Г'Кар переместил свой вес.

— Я не перестарался? — спросил Г'Кар, наклонившись для поцелуя.

Лондо оттолкнул его.

— Да слезь же с меня, ты, балбес! На меня как будто свалился мертвый либ!

Г'Кар все равно поцеловал его. Затем перевернулся, чтобы дать ему вздохнуть.

Немного придя в себя, Лондо устроился поудобнее на горе подушек.

— Знаешь, я поднялся только до пятого уровня, — вот были первые слова, что сорвались с его уст, хотя было непонятно, что это значило для него: триумф или разочарование.

— Ага, так и знал, что ты не шутил насчет этого, — ответил Г'Кар. — Разве ты не рад, что я не стал уклоняться от этого разговора? Хотя бы для того, чтобы доказать это себе? — и он сжал плечо Лондо.

— Я рад, — признался Лондо, прижав руку к груди. — Полагаю, это именно то, что было мне нужно так давно.

И он провел пальцами по своему шраму.

— Я это заметил.

Лондо усмехнулся, слишком усталый, чтобы ответить в том же духе.

— А что насчет тебя, Г'Кар?

Г'Кар моргнул, а потом ответил первое, что пришло на ум:

— Если не считать мечты о горячей ванне и еде, я вполне доволен.

Он прижался носом к шее Лондо.

— Считай это приглашением.

— И это все? — недоверчиво отозвался Лондо. — После всех этих твоих пылких речей об открытии пространства между нашими народами? Об упрощении наших отношений? Если у тебя появились какие-то великие откровения, не стесняйся, поделись ими.

Г'Кар смущенно хохотнул, а потом ответил, просто чтобы удовлетворить его любопытство:

— Нет, откровения были не настолько глубокими, чтобы внести их в мою книгу, если тебя это волнует.

— О, значит, не будет даже примечания о том, как ты поступил с центаврианским императором? — Лондо поджал губы в усмешке. — Великий Создатель, боюсь, это даст тебе еще повод поупражняться в метафорах.

Г'Кар был благодарен, когда Лондо сменил тему разговора и сел, поправляя кровать и приводя в порядок свой гребень. После головокружительного возбуждения после секса Г'Кар чувствовал странную пустоту. Он не знал, чего именно, но чего-то все-таки ждал. Ему хотелось просто взглянуть в лицо Лондо и увидеть в нем отражение чего-то нового. Вместо этого он видел все те же черты и линии, расплывающиеся в тусклом свете спальни. Темные круги под глазами и опущенные уголки рта. Возможно, Лондо было прав, считая, что тот стереотип отношений, к которому они привыкли и повторяли снова и снова, был волей Вселенной — или ее наказанием.

Г'Кар решил уйти до того, как Лондо попросит его об этом. Он предпочел бы, чтобы тяжесть осознания того, что случилось между ними, обрушилась на него по дороге в каюту, нежели провести еще одну минуту в постели Лондо, тщательно изучая каждое его движение, в попытке найти то, чего не было. И если Лондо предпочтет проводить ночи в размышлениях, напиваясь до отупения и притворяясь, что слова, произнесенные им на больничной койке, не имеют значения, да будет так.

Он окинул комнату взглядом в поиске своей одежды, когда Лондо вдруг вскрикнул. Г'Кар поднял голову, намереваясь спросить, все ли в порядке. И снова едва сдержал смех. Значительная часть волос Лондо выбилась из гребня и упала на плечо. Он расстроенно гладил растрепанные пряди, пытаясь вернуть их на место, пока не почувствовал спиной взгляд Г'Кара. Потеряв дар речи и отчаянно стараясь не смеяться, Г'Кар почти не заметил беспомощную усмешку Лондо.

— Ах, ладно... я все равно хотел завтра мыть голову.

Г'Кар глубокомысленно кивнул, опасаясь, что если что-нибудь скажет, то взорвется от смеха.

Лондо поднялся на ноги и подошел к комоду, быстро посмотрев на свое отражение в зеркале.

Потом подхватил банный халат, висевший на стуле, и повернулся к Г'Кару.

— Ну, ты как, идешь?


End file.
